Solo la Otra
by kikaly
Summary: Ella que era tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan inteligente, tan buena, tan… todo. Ella que era perfecta que merecía que le bajaran la luna y las estrellas hasta las constelaciones completas, que merecía una familia, un hombre que pusiera el mundo a sus pies… un esposo. Pero no nada de lo que merecía lo tenia por un motivo… Solo era la Otra. one-shot


**Solo la otra**

Ella que era tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan inteligente, tan adorable, tan… todo.

Ella que era perfecta que merecía que le bajaran la luna y las estrellas hasta las constelaciones completas, que merecía una familia, un hombre que pusiera el mundo a sus pies… un esposo.

Pero no nada de lo que merecía lo tenia por un motivo…

Solo era la otra.

.

.

.

Estábamos comiendo en uno de sus lugares favoritos una pizzería.

-gracias por invitarme a comer.- dijo después dio un mordisco a su rebanada.

-no. Gracias a ti por acompañarme ya estoy harto de la comida de la cafetería del hospital.-le dije con una sonrisa

-creo que te vendría bien aprender a cocinar algo de comida decente.-me dijo con su sonrisa burlona.

-mmm… eso de la cocina no se me da.- dije recordando los intentos de preparar _comida decente _todos una porquería.

-me podrías contratar de tu chef personal, aunque me pregunto como es posible que puedas hacer una complicada cirugía y no puedas preparar una simple pasta.

-mi chef personal eso suena fantástico así te podría ver mas seguido.- le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-esta bien pensare tu propuesta.- dijo bromeando y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Platicamos de algunas trivialidades hasta que recordé algo.

-el sábado saldré a cenar con Tania.

-que? Con esa bruja?- dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, solo asentí respondiendo su pregunta.

-no me cae bien esa bruja ni siquiera me agrada para ti.- algo parecido imagine que me diría, odia a Tania desde que las presente el mes pasado en el hospital bella había ido a invitarme a comer porque llevábamos tiempo sin salir y Tania que es mi colega estaba conmigo, según las palabras de Bella "me quiso matar con la mirada porque esta celosa"

-a mi tampoco me cae bien James y mucho menos me agrada para ti y aun así sigues viéndote con él.- dije ya enojado pues solo de recordar a ese bastardo se me convertía en ácido la saliva.

-será mejor que ya nos vayamos.- dijo con expresión seria mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida yo la seguí después de dejar un billete en la mesa para pagar la pizza ni siquiera me preocupe por el cambio.

-Bella.- la llame mientras la tomaba por el brazo para que detuviera su andar.

- no quiero hablar de James.-dijo volteando a verme- no quiero tu opinión sobre mi relación.

-pero soy tu amigo y como tal puedo opinar y opino que no te conviene esa relación si es que así se le puede llamar.

-no me importa a pesar de todo lo amo.- al escuchar esas palabras se me contrajo mi desolado corazón.

-acaso estas ciega te está arruinando tu vida, se está aprovechando de tu amor! – le grite ya estaba furioso como era posible que alguien como ella le diera su amor tan puro a un bastardo como él.

-el me ama!- me grito como era tan estúpida para creer esas falsas palabras que le decía.

Seguíamos parados uno frente al otro en el estacionamiento de la pizzería.

-claro que no! El ama a su mujer por eso nunca la va a dejar y tu- dije señalándola- **solo- eres – la – amante.**- se lo dije lentamente separando las palabras para que pudiera entender.

-solo eres su juguete, con quien se entretiene en la cama y el cual remplazara cuando se canse de jugar con el. Solo eres con quien busca pasión solo eso.- para cuando termine de decir todo lo que pensaba ella ya estaba llorando.

-eso es lo que consideras que soy? – me pregunto se notaba que estaba dolida por mis palabras.

-no! Es lo que _él _te considera.- dije remarcando la palabra el- nunca te va querer de verdad y ni te dará el lugar que tiene su esposa.

-acaso crees que valgo tan poca cosa que no me pueden querer de verdad?- dijo todavía en un mar de lagrimas.

- creo todo lo contrario porque mereces alguien que te quiera de verdad te digo todo esto.- dije con los ojos cerrados tocándome el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarme ya estaba demasiado enojado y no controlaba lo que decía.

-el me quiere va a dejar a su esposa para estar conmigo me lo ha prometido.- dijo sollozando.

- no sé cómo puedes ser tan ingenua-dije exasperado- Te he visto te he consolado cada vez que lloras porque te vuelve a fallar una y otra vez y ya estoy harto de verte llorar por el.- lo dije con odio pero con odio hacia ese desgraciado que la hacía derramar sus lagrimas cada vez que le hacía promesas que jamás intentaba cumplir.

-pues entonces no me veas, no me busques nunca.- al decir eso se dio media vuelta y se marcho hacia su auto todavía llorando.

-pues no te volveré a buscar.- dije con voz firme antes de ir hacia mi auto.

Pero claro que no era verdad nunca podría separarme de ella solo lo dije porque estaba furioso, me dolía que estuviera tan ciega al no ver que solo la usaba como su pasatiempo.

Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer que se diera cuenta que ella valía mucho para ser solo la amante de un idiota, para amarlo como lo hacia, porque así era aunque me doliera lo amaba estaba como dicen "ciegamente enamorada"

Todo sería diferente si nunca me hubiera ido, porque todas sus malas decisiones las tomo cuando yo no estaba a su lado para aconsejarla, para cuidarla y para apoyarla.

Maldigo ese dia de hace ya casi 6 años. Después de graduarme de la preparatoria junto a mi mejor amiga _Bella_ mi padre me ofreció irme a estudiar a Londres medicina la carrera que siempre quise y acepte, pensé que sería una oportunidad única estudiar la carrera de tus sueños en el extranjero, pero jamás imagine lo que tendría que sacrificar o tal vez no lo imagine porque aun no me daba cuenta lo que tendría que dejar y eso fue _Isabella Swan._

Tuve que irme miles de kilómetros lejos de ella para darme cuenta que la amaba, pero para cuando lo descubrí ya era tarde...

Ella había empezado una relación de noviazgo con un tal James que estudiaba en la misma universidad, se lo presento Victoria una linda pelirroja que curso la preparatoria con nosotros. Y Bella que es tan… tonta se enamoro de él, estuvieron juntos dos años y el maldito bastardo hasta le robo la virginidad me dolió cundo me entere, pero ella es tan ingenua con los hombres pues desde que somos amigos nunca había tenido un novio formalmente así que el tipo aprovecho.

Según lo que me contó Alice mi hermana y una de las mejores amigas de Bella, el idiota de James la dejo porque según el muy imbécil necesitaba tiempo y Bella quedo destrozada.

Pero un año después empezaron a salir de nuevo durante 6 meses pero no era nada formal en pocas palabras solo se la llevaba a la cama, hasta que ella se entero que él se había comprometido con nada más ni nada menos que con Victoria y Bella volvió a quedar destrozada.

Tan solo tenía unos meses de casado el imbécil cuando la volvió a buscar llenándole la cabeza de mentiras "que había sido un error casarse" "que estaba arrepentido" "que a la que realmente amaba era a ella" y Bella que como ya dije es tan ingenua volvió a caer a sus pues y el idiota aprovecho el amor que le daba y la hizo su amante.

Después de estar 5 años en Londres al graduarme regrese, de eso ya casi un año, pero para cuando volví a ver a mi mejor amiga ya era la amante del idiota.

Cuando me entere hace 5 meses que el tipo que tanto me decía Bella amar era ese desgraciado y para colmo la tenia como una cualquiera siendo su amante no lo pensé dos veces antes de ir a partirle la cara y lo hice, pero Bella se enojo tanto conmigo por golpear a ese imbécil que me amenazo con retirarme su amistad si me volvía a meter en su relación y por miedo a que cumpliera su amenaza y se alejara de mi no le había vuelto hablar de su relación hasta hoy.

.

.

.

Era sábado mi dia de descanso y me dirigía en mi auto al departamento de Bella tuve que cancelar mi cita con Tania pues quería arreglar las cosas con ella pues desde hace 3 dias cuando discutimos en el estacionamiento de la pizzería no ha querido contestarme mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, ni mis correos lo cual quiere decir que sigue muy pero muy enojada y no es para menos yo jamás le había hablado de esa forma así que le tendré que suplicar de rodillas perdón, porque cuando se trata de ella no conozco la palabra orgullo.

Cuatro veces había sonado el timbre de su departamento pero no abría, sabia que estaba ay porque Alice la acababa de dejar hace una hora.

-Bella por favor ábreme tenemos que hablar.- dije dando pequeños golpes a su puerta y va a volver a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando una Bella triste con sus ojos rojos y llorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto y sollozando, de inmediato la tome entre mis brazos y la apreté hacia mi pecho para consolarla.

-que pasa hermosa porque lloras?- pregunte aunque en el fondo sabia la respuesta y no era "porque" si no "por quien"

-ay Edward porque siempre tienes que tener la razón.- era una afirmación y no una pregunta y lloro en mi pecho.

-ven.- la dirigi para sentarnos en el sillón de su sala después de cerrar la puerta.- en que tenia razón?- le pregunte

-sobre James.- por un momento me alegre de su sufrimiento imaginando que tal vez por fin era a causa de haberse quitado la venda de los ojos y vio las verdaderas intenciones de James.

-que te hizo ahora ese idiota?- le dije enojado

-esta embarazada.- dijo aventándose hacia mis brazos nuevamente para consolarla y mis brazos la recibieron gustosos.

-quien esta embarazada?

-Victoria.- dijo hipando

-lo siento.- pero era mentira estaba demasiado feliz porque significaba que tendría que acabar esa relación siendo la amante de ese imbécil, conozco demasiado bien a Bella para saber que con ese bebe ahora se haría un lado porque ella no es capaz de interferir en una familia.

-estaba hace unas horas con Alice y Rosalie en el centro comercial y Victoria nos abordo para compartir con nosotras su gran felicidad-dijo irónicamente- y dijo que James llevaba meses pidiéndole que tuvieran un bebe para ser una familia completa.- al terminar de narrarme volvió al llanto.

-shh… hermosa ya no llores mira esto servirá para que por fin te des cuenta de que él nunca te quiso de verdad.- trate de explicar lo bueno de esta situación o al menos como yo lo consideraba, aunque me mataba verla sufrir pero sabía que era necesario.

-porque nunca han podido corresponder mi amor… amarme como yo los he amado.- me sorprendió que hablara en plural pues al menos lo que yo sabia solo había existido el imbécil en su vida, pero no quise preguntar mi duda.

-hay muchas personas que te quieren y te aman.- _como yo_. Pensé.

-esas muchas personas son mi familia y mis pocos amigos.- dijo todavía acurrucada entre mis brazos pero al parecer ya había controlado su llanto.

- me familia te quiere mucho y te adora lo sabes.-

-ok incluye a tu familia en la pequeña lista.- pude notar que sonrió al decirlo.

-y yo… te amo Bella.- se lo dije por fin después de guardarlo tanto tiempo, quería que se diera cuenta que hay hombres que harían cualquier cosa por verla feliz, específicamente yo. Al momento que lo dije sentí como se tenso, se separo de mis brazos lentamente la tuve que liberar de entre mis brazos pero al dejarla ir me sentí vació pensando que ya jamás regresaría a ellos. Se sentó erguida y me miro a los ojos yo la imite, pero solo me miraba como si estuviera procesando mis palabras, ya no lloraba, no reía, no movió ni un musculo de su rostro mientras me observaba, así estuvo por unos minutos que fueron los minutos más eternos de mi vida.

Hasta que hablo solo para pronunciar un simple "que?" en un susurro.

-te amo.- pronuncia cada palabra con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-no necesitas mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.- dijo seria, pero como era posible que pensara que le mentiría con unas palabras tan importante.

-no lo hago. Te amo- me acerque a ella y tome sus manos- cuando me marche a Londres pensé que sería difícil dejar por 5 años a mi familia y amigos, que los extrañaría demasiado pero creí que lo soportaría, solo eran un par de años, pero estando lejos de aquí solo pensaba en ti todo el tiempo y no soportaba extrañarte tanto y fue cuando me di cuenta que no solo eras mi mejor amiga porque lo eras todo para mi.

-porque no me lo dijiste cundo lo descubriste?- me dijo con el ceño fruncido y soltando mis manos bruscamente, me dolía ver que se alejaba de mi.

-porque estábamos en diferentes continentes y no quería que dejaras de ser mi amiga cundo te lo digiera y me conforme con hablar por teléfono contigo los fines de semana, pensé que algo era mejor que nada.- Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-enserio eres tan idiota?... yo pensé que sabias lo que sentía por ti solo que no lo decías para no arruinar nuestra amistad porque tu no me correspondías.

- de que hablas?- le pregunte no tenía ni idea de que hablaba.

-de que toda la preparatoria estuve enamorada de ti.- dijo con un tono de voz demasiado alto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras levantaba los brazos y los volvía dejar caer.

Yo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de sus palabras, jamás imagine que ella algún dia me amo, dijo que toda la preparatoria lo hizo, eso eran 3 años que desperdicie a su lado, como fui tan idiota.

-jamás me di cuenta… si lo hubiera sabido todo sería diferente.-agache la cabeza por la culpa de haber sido tan ciego.

-pudiste decírmelo cuando estuviste en Londres y te diste cuenta que no solo me querías como amiga.- me reprocho

-lo siento.- me disculpe porque ella tenía razón si no fuera tan idiota estoy seguro que ahora estaríamos juntos y felices.

- no me hubiera importado que estuvieras al otro lado del mundo o que tardarías años en regresar yo te hubiera esperado solo tenias que haber dicho que me amabas y lo hubiera hecho... en verdad te amaba demasiado.-

-perdóname por haber callado tanto tiempo.- me acerque para volver a tomar sus manos pero no me dejo.

-que no te das cuenta? si me hubieras dicho esa simple frase, yo jamás hubiera intentado ser feliz sin ti… jamás hubiera salido con James… jamás me hubiera enamorado de él… jamás me hubiera convertido en lo que soy.- estaba enojada y tenía razón todo lo que ha hecho es porque quería ser feliz después de que me fui.

-lo sé pero el hubiera no existe, pero todavía tenemos tiempo yo te amo y hare todo lo posible para que me ames otra vez- acune su cara entre mis manos y la mire directamente a sus hermosos ojos- dedicare cada día de mi vida para lograr que me vuelvas a amar-su semblante cambio de enojo a melancolía y rodo una lagrima por su mejilla-te prometo que te hare feliz.- ella sollozo y estuvo en silencio unos minutos solo observándome.

-me prometes que no habrá otra mujer en tu vida.

-solo tu.- sonreí amplia mente creo que eso significaba un si.

- me prometes que saldremos tomados de la mano no importara quien nos pueda ver.- sabia que eso lo anhelaba porque con el imbécil de James tenía que ocultarse todo el tiempo.

-le gritare a todo el mundo que estamos juntos.- me sonrió y recorrieron lagrimas entre mis dedos.

-te prometo que algún dia te hare mi esposa… y te prometo que te daré la familia que mereces.

-cuando adolescente siempre soñé con tener un mini Edward.- sonreí junto con ella por su comentario.

-te dare los que me pidas también una mini Bella.

-no - negó con su cabeza- no te querré compartir nunca con otra mujer.- solte una risita pobre de mi Bella tan afectada por ser siempre la otra, pero yo cambiaría eso.

-nunca habrá otra mujer te lo juro.-dije mientras pegábamos nuestras frentes y estuvimos en silencio un largo momento cruzando nuestras miradas.

-prométeme que harás que me olvide de él.- me rogo, se refería a James y claro que lo haría.

-te lo prometo- y me beso tan exigente pero maravilloso como siempre lo soñé, sus labios eran tan cálidos y estaban salados por las lagrimas.

-hazme que me olvide de otros labios que no sean los tuyos- y me beso nuevamente, el beso era urgido como si quisiera borrar la huella de otros labios, puso sus dedos en un botón de mi camisa y lo desabrocho- hazme que olvide cada caricia que no sea de tus manos.- siguió desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, sabía que era lo que me pedía y pensé que debería detenerla que no era el momento ella estaba muy dolida seria aprovecharme, pero lo suplicaba como si fuera lo que más necesitaray igual que yo a ella.

Cuando me quito la camisa y me beso el cuello la tome por la cintura y la coloque encima de mi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y ya no lo pude resistir al sentirla tan cerca y accedí a su suplica.

Le acaricie los costados de su cintura mientras subía su blusa después de haberla despojado de su prenda puse mis manos en sus mejillas y las fui bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los acaricie y masaje, subi mi vista de sus pecho a sus ojos.

-solo recordaras como solo yo te hago el amor.-

Ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía mis caricias mis manos fueron hacia su espalda la acaricie un momento luego desabroche su sujetador y lo quite ya estaba estorbando, tenía unos maravillosos pechos mejor que como los imaginaba, porque los había imaginado muchísimas veces y no solo sus pechos, bueno llevaba más de 5 años enamorado de ella y soy hombre que era de esperar. Claro que había estado con muchas mujeres pero siempre soñaba que fuera Bella con la que compartiera mi cama.

Abrió los ojos y acaricio los músculos de mi pecho y abdomen y bajo hasta mi cinturón para desabrocharlo.

-hazlo por favor.- suplico con sus labios a centímetros de los míos de inmediato la sostuve por el trasero para levantarme ella enrollo con mas fuerza sus piernas en mi y la lleve a su habitación.

La bese, acaricie y le hice el amor como tanto tiempo había anhelado a partir de hoy me dedicaría solo hacerla feliz como yo lo era al tenerla junto ami porque ahora dejara de ser la otra.

* * *

**que les pareció espero sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias **

**si quieren otro capitulo háganme saber tengo unas ideas **


End file.
